Another Team
by Sapphire Requiem
Summary: Jeremie gets contacted from a group in America, who knows about Lyoko? What's going on? Warnings: yaoi UlrichxOdd maybe a few other couples. Two reviews to continue!
1. Chapter 1

**Another Team**

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with the series. I'm just an innocent fan cute look

Warnings: As I am such a yaoi fan, and one of my favorite couples is UlrichxOdd, that will be featured. I personally don't like Yumi, so she may or may not appear much here. shrugs We'll see.

Whats needed for another chapter: ONE review!

Oh! If I get any info wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me. I swear I won't get mad at you! I wasn't sure what Odd's dogs name is, or even if he HAS a dog. So, if he doesn't, he does now. Sorry!

CHAPTER ONE

Odd stretched out onto his stoomach happily, playing with Kiwi as his beloved dog rolled onto his back. Ulrich smiled and turned back to his computer, intent on finishing his History paper sometime that day. Why oh why did Odd have to be so cute all the time?

"Who's a cute puppy? That's right Kiwi, you are! Yes you are!" Odd cooed at his pup.

Ulrich smiled again, 'I wonder if Odd knows I'm listening? Probably not or he wouldn't be embarresing himself like that.' he thought. A loud ringing broke his concentration from somewhere near Odd. He heard the other boy click his phone on. "Hello?"

_"Odd, its Jeremie. You and Ulrich need to get to the factory right away, XANA has launched another attack!"_

"Alright Jeremie, we're on the way." he clicked his phone off. "Come on Ulrich, XANA launched another attack!"

"Right." he saved his report and jumped up. "Let's go Odd."

They passed Jim in the hallway, almost knocking him down the stairwell as they ran pass. He spun around dizzily and tried to keep his balance, "Come back here! You'll regret that! Ugh, just as soon as my head stops spinning." Jim mumbled dizzily.

Ulrich grabbed Odd's hand when he began to fall behind. Odd blushed lightly and ran faster. Together they ran into the tunnel and grabbed their skateboards, skating away into the bottom part of the factory. When they reached the ladder, they began to climb. ULrich cried out as he slipped on a patch of mildew, falling slightly before Odd caught the front of his shirt to haul him back up. "You alright Ulrich?" he asked as they climbed further.

"Yeah fine," Ulrich replied. "Come on Odd, we should hurry!"

"Right."

They jumped on the elevator, closing the door almost before Odd was all the way on the lift. Jeremie met them at the top anxiously. "Finally! You'll never believe what's happened!"

"Why don't you tell us then Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, right after I called the two of you the activated tower fixed itself. Or, thats what I thought anyway. Turns out that there is another group of kids that can somehow transfer to Lyoko! They took care of the tower, and countless others that we didn't even know about! Apparently their scanner is different from ours and can pick up the towers that ours can't detect and vice versa. Can you imagine, another group! They want to meet us in Lyoko too." Jeremie said in an excited voice.

"Are you sure that this isn't a trap by XANA?" Ulrich asked.

"Quite sure, and I believe that Odd can prove that fact."

"What? Me? How can I do that Jeremie?" Odd asked curiously.

"By stepping into the scanner and letting me transfer you to America." the blond said.

"America? I don't know anyone in America!" Odd protested.

A girlish giggle came from behind them. They turned around to see a small girl leaning on a support beam against the wall. She had long blond hair with two purple bangs framing her face. Her clothes were simple, a purple shirt with pink sleeves that had a pink flower in the middle. Her legs were covered by a black knee length skirt, a pair of boots stopping only an inch or so beneath the skirt. She walked over to them and stopped in front of Odd. "Forget me already, silly Odd?"

Odd laughed happliy and wrapped his arms around her waist, twirling her around in circles. "Cambria! How could I forget about you? Your to hard to forget!"

"Hey, I'm happy to see you and all, but your making me dizzy! Put me down Odd!" she shrieked.

Ulrich frowned slightly, an unfamilier feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like this girl, whoever she was.

Cambria sighed as she was put back onto solid ground, "thank you. Now, I'm sure Jeremie told you all about what he discovered right?"

"You mean about...no, no way! You have not been going to Lyoko! Tell me that your not one of those people from America that go into Lyoko.." Odd said in an, odd way.

"I'm one of them, yes. Don't tell me that your going to be like Dad." she said.

"Even he knows about this? And when were you ever planning on telling me this? Me of all people! I thought we didn't keep secrets Cambria?"

"Well, you didn't exactly say anything either Odd! What did you expect me to do, call you up and tell you that my friends and I found a computer world? You wouldn't have believed me!" she said.

"You still should have said something! After all these years of telling each other everything, you hide something this big from me!" Odd exclaimed.

"Um, Odd? Why don't you calm down?" Jeremie cut in.

Odd sighed in frustration and plopped in Jeremie's computer chair. Ulrich looked at him, "Why don't you tell us who she is before you start yelling again Odd?"

The blond looked at him in suprise. "I never told you about my sister Cambria? I know I have at least once! When we first met, remember Ulrich?"

"Not really." the brunette struggled to think back that far.

Cambria looked ready to explode. Jeremie laughed discomfortly and stood between the siblings. "I have an idea! Why don't you go back to America and bring your friends over here? I'd love to meet some other people who have been to Lyoko!"

Cambria smiled at him, "That's a great idea Jeremie! I'll go back through the scanner and bring them over okay? Do you mind if they're in their pajamas? Its getting late where we're from and Lily especially would be getting ready for bed."

"Sure, thats fine. We wouldn't mind, would we guys?"

"Huh?" Ulrich asked. He blushed, knowing that Jeremie caught him staring at their teammate. "Oh, yeah thats cool."

"See? Everythings settled." Jeremie said happily,

Cambria nodded and smiled. "Alright. We'll all be here in half an hour okay? We have to transfer all of our data to your computers first so that we can get through."

"Right."

The girl turned around to walk into the scanner room, closing the heavy door behind her. Jeremie shoved Odd out of his chair so that he could send Cambria back to America. Odd stumbled into Ulrich and almost knocked the two of them down. The brunette set them up straight and looked away with a blush. Odd's cheeks were slightly pink as well as they avoided each others eyes. Jeremie didn't miss a single stolen glance or pink set of cheeks as he sent Cambria back home through the scanner. Already he was plotting on a way to get the two of them together.

END

That's the end of this chapter! Should I continue? GIve me so much as one, count em, one review! and I'll continue it okay? I didn't have any plans on actually finishing this, but if I get at least one person that likes it, I'll consider it. Critisim is always welcome, as well as flames. Feel free to send either, flames will be used to make s'mores in a trash tin.

Sapphire Requiem


	2. Chapter Two

Another Team, Chapter TWO!

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with the series. I'm just an innocent fan cute look

Warnings: As I am such a yaoi fan, and one of my favorite couples is UlrichxOdd, that will be featured. I personally don't like Yumi, so she may or may not appear much here. shrugs We'll see.

Whats needed for another chapter: Two reviews!

Reviwer Notes: Thanks so much for reviewing! It means a lot to me.

Dragon C. Chan- Hurray for the Odd x Ulrichness! Thank you for reviewing!

purplelover- More is now on the way! Thanks for the review!

mouseluver- Thank you for clearing that up for me! I wasn't to sure about it. And thanks for the review!

chi-aka-tsuki- Thank you for pointing that out to me. I should have had Jeremie call Yumi, I guess I forgot about it when I was typing this. Also, thank you for pointing out that the story is moving a bit fast. I was insanely eager for this to be posted, and things should slow down now. I apologize. Thank you for reviewing.

Almost half an hour later, Odd and Ulrich made their way to the scanner room to meet Cambria and her friends. Jeremie stayed behind to enter the data that a friend of hers sent him. Odd laughed at something Ulrich said, "You don't really like Sissy do you?" he asked.

"Not in the way she thinks I do. Why do people always assume that I either like Sissy or Yumi? They're only friends, and nothing more." Ulrich said, scowling only slightly.

For some weird reason, Odd felt a warm fuzzy feeling start in his chest. He knew he was blushing and looked away, trying not to be to obvious about it. Ulrich, thankfully, didn't notice anything and sat against the wall as he waited for the Americans arrival. Jeremie's voice came over the speaker system he had recently installed, "Okay you guys, Cambria and her friends are on their way."

"Thanks Jeremie. Are you going to call Yumi now? She deserves to know what's going on even if she is on vacation with her parents." Ulrich said.

"I'll do that now. I'll meet you in the scanner room in just a few moments."

Odd pulled his best friend off the floor and bounced in place as he waited for his sister to arrive. Ulrich gave a barely noticeable smile and looked towards the four scanners around the room. One by one, they opened with steam coming out of them, revealing three girls and a boy.

One of the girls was of course Cambria, in purple and pink pajamas with pink pig slippers. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun with her purple stripes hanging loose. She bounced over and hugged her brother. "Hey Odd!"

"Hey Cambria. Did you make it over here all right?" he asked, hugging her back.

"I think so. Oh! I'm so rude today!" she exclaimed, poking her tongue out of her mouth as she bonked herslef lightly on the head. "I would like you guys to meet my friends. This is Alex, Lily, and Jade. Guys, this is my brother Odd and his friend Ulrich."

The boy stepped forward and shook Ulrich's hand with a grin,"Hey, I'm Alex. It's nice to meet you." He looked a bit like Ulrich with the brown hair, but it was longer and messier. He was also taller then Ulrich and wore Superman pajama pants and a white tank top. Odd liked him, he was a whole lot friendlier than Ulrich!

The shortest girl seemed to size them up. Her hair was black and had bright orange streaks. She wore simple black fleece pants and a black shirt. "Hmph, I'm Jade."

"Don't mind her, she's always grumpy," Cambria whispered to Odd and Ulrich. They laughed a little.

"I heard that Cammy." Jade said loudly.

"Eep!"

The last girl didn't wear pajamas like the others. She wore her normal clothes, and as she approched them her glasses caught the glare from the over head lights. Her red hair was pulled back into a bun, with several pieces falling out. She had on a white blouse with a black sweater vest, black pants, and black and white tennis shoes. "I'm Lily. I'm in charge of their highness's computer." she said a bit sarcastically.

Alex grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Aw come on Lil, you know we love you and appreciate you for doing that for us."

"Whatever. I get to go to Lyoko next time there's an activated tower alright?"

"Deal." the two of them did some weird handshake.

Jeremie chose that moment to walk in, cell phone in hand. "Alright, I've called Yumi and she's informed me that she'll be staying an extra two weeks in Japan with her folks." He stopped when he noticed the stares he was recieving, "Oh, um, hi. I'm Jeremie. You must be Cambria's friends."

They ran through introductions again for the blond boy's sake. Soon they were all laughing at one of Odd's jokes, and acting as if they had known each other their entire lives. After another hour or so, Jeremie sent Ulrich and Odd back to their dorms to get sleeping bags so that they could all spend the night in the factory. Of course, while they were gone the computer tech explained to their new friends about his plans to get the two of them together.

No one noticed the blinking red sign on Jeremie's computer screen...

Alright, that's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short. I'm planning on posting a new chapter every other day, but if I don't have one out right away please be patient with me. As always, constructive critisim is much appreciated and always welcome. Flame too if you must, all flames will be used to burn Yumi's dead corpse.

Sapphire Requiem


	3. Chapter Three!

Another Team, Chapter Drei!

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with the series. I'm just an innocent fan cute look

Warnings: As I am such a yaoi fan, and one of my favorite couples is UlrichxOdd, that will be featured. I personally don't like Yumi, so she may or may not appear much here. shrugs We'll see.

Whats needed for another chapter: Two reviews!

Chapter info: This chapter could be skipped over if you really don't like the Ulrick x Odd stuff, but if you didn't then you shouldn't be reading this then. This chapter is NOTHING BUT that pairing, so expect no other characters in this chapter!

Thank you's for reviews:

chi-aka-tsuki: Well, the series itself was created in France, or at least that's what I've read, so I was kinda aiming for them to be from a city or something there. Did that make any sense? At least that's what I've read. I dunno, I should have been more clear in the beguinning I guess. Thanks for pointing that out, AND for another review! I hope you like this chapter!

nekogirltheanimefreak: I'm not the only one who wrote a story with this couple, but I think I'm the only one with a story that's updating. Thank you for the review!

DemonDaughter: Nope, they are not a couple. You'll just have to wait and see next chapter won't you? All will be explained then! ) Thanks for reviewing!

Ulrich sighed as they skateboarded back to the entrance of the factory. He was enjoying the slight breeze that was being created as they sped along lazily. Odd was at his side as usual, humming under his breath a cheery little song. It almost sounded like that techno song from a few weeks before, the one that XANA manipulated. Oh well, if Odd wanted to listen to that awful stuff, then why should Ulrich stop him? Suddenly, it occured to him just how much he noticed about his friend, which was a whole lot more than the others.

For instance, he could never tell just when Jeremie was upset or angry, he hid his emotions to well. Yumi? Well, she usually just told them she felt so it wasn't to hard figuring out her feelings. But Odd...

With Odd, all it usually took was one look at his face. No, not his face, his eyes. Some one once told him that eyes were the windows to one's soul, and with the blond boy, that was completely true. If Odd lied, his eyes would usually have an happy look about them, as if a guilty feeling was consuming him. When he was happy, they were bright or even closed, overtaken by the enormous grin on his face. There was almost nothing that he couldn't tell about his friend from his eyes.

"Hey Ulrich, you okay buddy? You seem to be spacey on me today!" Odd was saying as they put up their skateboards so that they could walk to school.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Odd. We should worry finding enough sleeping bags for everyone. I don't think we have enough between you, me, and Jeremie." Ulrich said. That could be used to his advantage.

"I've got three. You know, just in case. One's Kiwi's but I don't think he'll mind me borrowing it do you?" Odd said with a laugh.

"And just why does your dog have his own sleeping bag?" Ulrich felt the need to ask.

"In case the school burns down and we end up camping somewhere! He can have his own sleeping bag!"

"Geez, forget I asked." Why was Odd so odd?

Odd just smiled at him, his eyes lighting up happily as they trekked through the woods. When they reached the school they almost ran into Sissy and her two groupies. She whirled around, quite ready to chew whoever had knocked into her out, but stopped when she saw who it was. "Ulrich! Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day!" she whined.

Ulrich and Odd looked at each other and then at her. "Oh, we've just been here and there Sissy. We've, um, gotta go now. We'll see you later though alright?" Ulrich said as they brushed past her.

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it! I would have moved if you had asked!" she yelled at them as the two of them ran towards their dorm.

When they were in their dorm room they sighed in relief. "Honestly, how can her shrieking get worse every day? You would think that her voice had a limit!" Odd exclaimed.

"Odd, I stopped trying to figure that out ages ago. Between her and Yumi, I've given up on girls." Ulrich admited.

Odd looked at him with a funny look. "You mean your gay?"

"Um, I guess. Haven't given it much thought honestly. Do you have a problem with that?" Please say no, please say no...

"Why would I have a problem with it? Your my best friend Ulrich, and I'm not, uh, entirely straight myself."

"Yes!" Ulrich said rather loudly.

"Um, why would that make you happy?" Odd asked him in a weird voice, his head cocked cutely to the side.

"Oh, no reason. Just happy that I'm not alone in this." Ulrich smiled at him. "Now, let's grab the things we came for and get back to the others. Jeremie's going to call us soon if we don't get back quick."

"Yeah. Hey Ulrich?"

"Yeah Odd?"

Odd blushed a deep red color and looked away, "I...Oh, nevermind, it's not important. Kiwi, be good while we're gone okay boy?"

Kiwi barked happily and buried himself under Odd's bed. Ulrich was smiling behind his back. 'I'm glad I'm not alone in this.' he thought. 'And I even think that he was about to admit something else. Could he possibly like me back?'

END!

Was that a clear enough line between the author notes and the chapter this time? I'm sorry about that before, but hopefully its fixed. Sorry I'm getting this out so late in the day, but I just got home and decided to make some changes to this chapter. Also, there will be no new chapter this weekend. My band is having a winter camp in order to help us get ready for concert festival and will take up most of my weekend. But since my school is closed Monday, I'll give you guys a chapter then, okay? Thank you so much for the reviews, so keep em coming! They inspire me to write after all!

Sapphire Requiem


End file.
